Family Ties
by BeccieT
Summary: Paul Imprint/Wolfpack story.  A girl, broken and bloody, turns up in the woods surrounding Forks and La Push, who is she and what is she doing there?  What ties does she have to the Wolf Pack and how will Paul react when he imprints on the newcomer?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I have deleted my old stories as they were getting very little interest and I kind of lost faith in them. So I am having one last try and hope this gets a few more reviews than the last stories. Despite what it may seem in this chapter this is definitely a Paul imprint story, it is just going to take a few chapters to get there. This chapter is a reasonably short one filling in the timeline and the details of what the wolves have been up to since the Volturi left and setting up the important details for the story. The rest of the chapters will be longer.

I hope you like it and I would really like it if you review once finishing the chapter, otherwise I wont carry it on. 5 reviews will get the next chapter!

SAM'S POV

"Hmmm yummy blueberry muffin's my favourite! You spoils me Ems!" I looked at my wife, Emily, with devotion. She really was too good to the pack and me. She was always making meals big enough to feed an entire army for us, and clean up our wounds and listen to our problems. She was the pack mother and she loved it. She loved caring for people; it was in her nature. It was one of the very many reasons that I loved her with all my being.

I was getting ready to go out on patrol again. And then we had a pack meeting of both the packs back at my house. It was nothing urgent, its just it was easier for myself and Jake to do these things together, saves repeating ourselves and it is easier to sort out the schedules that way.

It had been three reasonably quiet years since the altercation with the Volturi. The packs were getting restless. But I refused to let up on patrols. The moment we let up I knew those Italian leeches would be back. Them or others like them, there were always more.

I had a bed feeling, like something was coming. Like an instinct, Jacob felt the same. We had sat down and discussed it the other day. We came up with ideas as to what it could be but came out blank. We had only had the odd nomad vampire come through recently and the fortune telling pixie was always looking at what the Volturi were doing. Now they knew about us, we were always on guard and did not believe for one minute that they would leave us in peace.

Seth and myself were patrolling on out side of the border and the big leech and his wife were patrolling on their side tonight.

They were technically allowed on our side and us on theirs but for patrolling purposes and general everyday things we kept up with the lines. Dr Cullen came across providing a medical service for the wolves and Bella and Renesmee came and went freely just as Jacob did on theirs. Seth also crossed freely, being more comfortable round the bloodsuckers than the rest of us. We did not know how he could stand the smell but he said you got used to it after a while and he tended not to notice it any longer. Apparently the wolves' scents were becoming bearable to the leeches also. We were all able to spend much longer periods of time together more and more often. Not that all of us wanted to. Myself, and others included, still struggled to be around them. We considered them unnatural, dead men walking. The Cullens just made more of an effort; that did not mean that they were any more human.

The packs had both grown. Every time a nomad vampire came onto our territory a new wolf phased, and the Cullens not leaving had not helped. That had not been a fun meeting. Fists were thrown and a couple of the vampires had lost limbs. But their excuse was that they could still stay here a couple of years without raising suspicion and it would mean a couple more years that kept Renesmee here with Jacob, it was either that, separate the two of them which could cause them both harm, or Jacob leave with them. We agreed they could stay four more years and then a decision would have to be made. Jacob was the rightful Alpha; he could not just leave his pack. It could destroy the whole pack not having him there.

So now we had twenty-four wolves ranging from aged twelve to myself at twenty-nine. There were ten in Jacobs's pack and fourteen in mine. It was a lot of responsibility for both of us, especially with such young boys joining, and they were getting younger each time. We were trying to find a way to stop it, but as of yet there was nothing no matter what the doctor leech tried. It was infuriating. Even if we could just find a way to delay the changing for a couple more years it would be easier. The younger ones were difficult to train so we tended to keep them on guard duty than have them patrolling, it was easier to have them do that when they turned fifteen and were that little bit more mature.

I was busy showing my gorgeous wife just how much I loved her when I felt a tug on my trouser leg.

"Daddy! Daddy! Uncie Seth here! Uncie Seth!"

That was my two-year-old daughter Angel. We found out we were pregnant the day after the Volturi left. She was beautiful, dark skinned, gorgeous full head of black hair and the blackest eyes I had ever seen, along with ten fingers and ten toes. We were ecstatic. We got married a couple of weeks after finding out in a small private ceremony. No vampires.

"Okay pumpkin, I hear ya." I gave Emily one last kiss and stroked her growing bump, she was now six months along, and went into our living room where, sure enough Seth had turned up.

"Sorry, you were a little late so I came here to check everything was okay." He blushed a little. He may be eighteen but he still seemed like such a kid in certain ways. He had seen what imprinting does and so had made the decision not to date. He did not want to hurt anyone so he had never even kissed a girl; despite the rest of the guys trying to convince him it was okay to just kiss someone. It was hard to imagine a man who looked like he was twenty-seven never having been kissed, especially considering the number of girls who tried.

"That's okay Seth I am ready to head out now. We only have a two-hour shift tonight before the meeting. I want everyone there so the Cullens are going to cover us for the rest of the night."

Seth was technically in Jacobs pack but for some reason, because he was so close to both packs and did not like to pick sides, he ended up being able to hear both Jacob and myself, although he could only hear the rest of Jacob's pack, not mine. But it meant that we had another go-between for the packs.

I quickly stripped off, Seth doing the same and we both phased in my back garden and bolted into the cover of the woods. My garden was pretty secluded but I did not want to risk being spotted by the general public, a ten foot tall wolf might be a bit difficult to explain.

Seth was thinking about the girl at school that he had a crush on but was too afraid to even look at in the eye in case she was not _the one._ I tried explaining to him that he could not live his life like that, being afraid to look at anyone in case you imprinted. He could be missing out on his soul mate by living that way.

"I know that, Sam, but what if she's not. I really like her and I think that she might like me too but if she is not then I could hurt her."

I sighed and stopped to scratch my head. I could understand why the dude was confused as to what to do. I was confused and it was not my life.

"Okay, just look her in the eye one day when you are passing her in the corridor, if nothing happens then you move on and just admire her from afar."

"Sam, why could you not have had twin girls, then I could have imprinted on one like Collin did on Angel and then I would know where my life was headed. It is torture waiting like this. Not knowing if I will even imprint, never mind when. "

He was right. But in all likelihood he would imprint. Too many of the other wolves had done it for it to be considered a rarity, three quarters of the wolves had imprinted. We even had a gay imprint, which was a major shocker, which kind of made the idea that it was for genetic breeding purposes fly out the window pretty damn quick. But after the initial shock we were all cool with it. We occasionally teased them Andy and Mac but they knew it was in good humour, not malicious, and the fact that they were both wolves definitely made it easier on them. I think them being in different packs helped as well though as they both had a little bit of privacy from each other and could have their own thoughts.

Suddenly Seth caught scent of something on the wind. He had the best nose in either of the packs. He was still one of the smallest wolves but he was now one of the fastest and was definitely the best tracker on either pack.

"Fresh blood about two miles north east of here, into the woods. There is a lot of it too. "

"Animal?" I questioned, but I feared I already knew what the answer was.

"No, not an animal."

"Let's go then."

We took off at a blinding pace, Seth getting a lead on me within seconds. It only took us a couple of minutes to come across the scene we were looking for. The site was only about three minutes from the nearest road so we had to be careful and phased back and pulled on our shorts.

The big leech and his wife were already there and although I was concerned about them being around that much blood I knew that it was relatively safe for them, if the other blonde leech had been here, the empathy, it may have been more of an issue.

"Is she still alive?" Seth asked before I had a chance to.

"Yeah, just about. She has lost a lot of blood though and she has been banged up pretty bad. Is she one of yours?" Emmett asked me. His wife was sitting at the girl's head and stroking her head trying to provide her with some comfort. I had never seen the woman looking so soft; she almost looked human.

I took a look at the girl, she definitely had Quillette features but she was slightly paler than the norm and I did not recognise her. She was no one that I knew. Emmett was right though, she was very badly hurt, she had cuts and bruises covering her entire face and from the looks of it, the rest of her body as well. She could be one of us, but she was so badly deformed from swelling it was hard to tell.

"I'm not sure, lets take her back to my house. Can you two run and tell Carlisle to meet us there? This girl is going to need some patching up and we need to know what happened to her. I can't smell venom so it was not a vampire attack but it looks too brutal to be human."

The two vamps took off running and Seth picked up the girls backpack while I carried her at a gentle but fast pace back to the res.

It didn't take us too long to get back but I was worried as the girls breathing was becoming pretty shallow. I kicked the door open to my house, rushing in as soon as we got back, causing Emily to jump and Angel to wake up from her sleep.

I didn't have time to worry about putting Angel back to bed right now though.

"Ems, call Kim to come and get Angel, she won't get much sleep here tonight, we are going to have a house guest."

I ran the girl upstairs to the guestroom and placed her gently down on the bed. I heard Kim and Jared come in downstairs and knew that Angel would now be taken care of. Jared and Emily came rushing up stairs, Emily bringing the first aid kit and a bowl of warm water.

"What happened Sam?"

"We have no idea. Seth, look in her bag and see if she has any I.D. Dr Cullen should be here soon to see about fixing her up. Em, could you please do you best in getting some of this blood off her so he can see what he is working with."

I could hear the rest of the guys and Leah filtering in through the front door downstairs and immediately noticing the broken back door and trail of blood leading upstairs.

Leah was the first person to come barging in.

"What's happened, is it Emily, where is my cousin?" Despite our differences, Leah was still very protective over her cousin; they were like sisters.

"Emily is fine Leah, she is right here trying to clean up our house guest. We found her in the woods while on patrol. Jared, could you please go and see if the doc is here yet, Leah could you please get rid of the girls clothes and find a blanket to put over her.

The girls clothes were all bloody and shredded from the woods. The doc wouldn't be able to work with them on; I knew that. I turned round as the girl was gently stripped and covered up, trying to preserve her modesty.

Jared came back upstairs with the Doc trailing behind him carrying a medical bag.

"Thanks for coming doc, we don't know who the girl is yet or what happened but she is banged up pretty bad. I would have taken her to the hospital but we don't know who or what did this to her."

The doc nodded and got to work looking the girl over straight away. It was then that I noticed that Seth had not said anything in quite a while.

Seth was sitting on the floor with the bag emptied out in front of him and what looked like a passport, driving licence and birth certificate laid out in front of him. He looked kind of scared.

"wow, I guess you did find some, that girl obviously thought to carry all the essentials with her. So what's the verdict… is she Quillette?"

Seth nodded slowly then looked up at me straight in my eyes.

"You might want to sit down Sam."

"Why, what are you talking about? Who is she?"

He handed her birth certificate up to me and I immediately dropped it.

"Oh… shit".


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I was not going to post chapter two until I had five reviews but I changed my mind, so here it is. I have had one review so far so please give me more! And I know I am repeating myself but this is a Paul imprint story, not a Seth one, sorry to my reviewer who was hoping Seth would imprint.**

**I forgot my disclaimer last time. So here it is. **

**All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Warning – there is talk of abuse and rape in this chapter, although I have not gone into graphic detail for the more sensitive readers.**

**? POV**

I limped over to my wardrobe and pulled out the box that hid the snippets of information that I had been able to gather over the last few months. It had to be soon, I could not survive much more and _he_ knew that. The beatings were gradually getting worse. More bones were getting broken. Last night it had been my jaw and possibly a fracture in my foot. If I couldn't escape in the next few days I would end it myself. I could not live my existence like I had been. My life was torture and I only knew two ways out of it.

The first way would be to end it, end my miserable existence and put myself out of this misery.

The second way would be a lot harder to do, but way more preferable. I had to go and find the one person who may be able to help me. I did not think they even knew I existed, but I knew about them. I knew _all_ about them. _He_ had told me about them in a fit of rage, about how I was related to them. About how I might become one of them, a freak of nature. About how they had ruined his life. I was his revenge. Eventually he was going to dump my mangled body on their doorstep, as a _gift_.

He was sick. The things he did to me, how he thought of them I don't know but he literally tortured me day in, day out.

I had stopped going to school two years ago when he had found me stealing from a shop to get food for my mother and myself. He was nice at first; I thought he liked me. He helped us out with food and the bills. Things had always been tight since my dad left us. My dad claimed he couldn't handle my mothers drinking but didn't want to take me away from her, "a girl needs her mother" he had said. I wished he had loved me enough to take me with him. I doted on him. I was such a daddy's girl. If he showed up on my door today I would forgive him for leaving me, leaving me to this _man_.

Anyway, _he _helped us out. He started taking me on dates, showering me with gifts and telling me how beautiful I was. I knew I was pretty, my mom always told me to flaunt it but I preferred to keep my look understated. I had my father's dark, long straight hair, and a paler version of his tanned skin, but I had my mothers piercing blue eyes. They were what drew my father to her, her eyes, he told me. The last thing he told me before he left was to always look people in the eyes, they were the window to people's souls.

_He _would beat me senseless if I looked him in the eyes, his strange red eyes. I found them beautiful at first; I thought they were unusual, but beautiful. His entire being was beautiful. He had pale white skin, almost translucent, and curled brown hair, which he always kept tied back, he was like something from another era. At first I thought it was just a maturity that other twenty-six year olds did not have, but then I learned differently.

He revealed everything one night during a beating after I had begged him to let me go back to school. I wanted to see my friends again. To learn things, I was tired of sitting at home every day, reading the same books, wondering what everyone else my age was doing. He called me ungrateful and backhanded me, throwing me onto our bed.

While he violently raped me he told me what he had done to my mother, she had been ungrateful as well. He told me how he keeps her body, decaying in the basement. He told me that he was going to kill me and send me to my family in La Push. I did not even know where La Push was, never mind that I had family there. He told me what they were, what he was, and what they had done to his mate, his true mate and how his dead heart hurt all the time and it sent him mad with grief at the loss of her.

That was the first time he had ever raped me. That was the first time anyone had been near me like that physically. I didn't understand how anyone could enjoy that act. It was brutal and violent and invasive and made me feel sick just thinking about it.

I refused to think about what he told me. I put it all to the back of my mind, it was too much for me to deal with along with the abuse. That was until it got worse and he tortured me, and drew blood from me to feed. That was when I decided to try and escape, to find my family.

_He _let me go to the library once a month and that was when I got the information I needed. I kept it all in a little shoe box in my wardrobe. He rarely went in there, preferring to keep our clothes separate, so I would not contaminate his with what he called my _dog _smell.

I put the box in my backpack, along with my birth certificate, driving license and passport. I also put my white board in there and dry markers. I no longer spoke. _He _preferred it if I didn't, I no longer even remembered how to. It was safer that way anyway, it meant fewer beatings. I couldnot say anything wrong if I didn't say anything at all.

I also threw in a change of clothes and a picture of my mom and dad. When they were happy, on their wedding day, they looked so in love. I would never have that, I did not deserve love, I was a monster, used, a dog.

I heard the front door slam and quickly put my bag at the very back of my closet before kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed like _he _expected. My hands neatly folded in front of me, my legs apart. It was cruel and degrading, exactly how _he_ liked.

"Good bitch." He stated simply as he entered the bedroom. I stayed still as stone. If I moved, even slightly, he would see it and the beating would begin.

"Come here." I crawled over to him and again knelt in front of him, my head still pointed at the floor. He pulled my head up by my hair and I saw he had his pants undone and his manhood was standing to attention, ready for what he wanted from me.

A small squeak escaped me and that was when all hell broke loose. He hated any signs of protestation, even the slightest of noises.

He beat and raped me to within an inch of my life, the whole time I did not make a single noise, or he would end me and that would make all my planning pointless, I would not give him that satisfaction.

My jaw, cheekbone, nose, collarbone, left wrist, 3 fingers, at least a few ribs, my foot and possibly my leg were broken. I had cuts that ran down the length of me, bite marks all over my breasts that I knew would never go away, and I won't go into what he did sexually to me. It would just make me want to end my life even more. But when he was finished he did something that he has never done before. He left the house.

At first I thought it was a trick and he was testing me, but I managed to drag myself to the windows on both sides of the house and there was no sign of him.

In complete agony, and blood poring down my legs I grabbed my backpack out of the closet and crawled to the front door.

Then I saw something shining on the key stand. He had left his car keys.

Thank God for small miracles.

Using my right hand I reached up and grabbed the keys and flung myself out of the door. A few people on the street stopped and stared at me but no one offered to help. This was one time I was thankful for modern city society.

His black Ford Fusion was right outside of our house so I pressed the button to unlock the car and climbed in the drivers side. I knew it was going to be painful to drive but I needed to get as far away from Seattle and as close to La Push as possible. I knew it was only a couple of hours away, at least it was not on the other side of the country but I was already feeling dizzy and had only just got my learners licence. I had never even really driven a car except for a few times when _he_ took me out when we were first getting to know one another. And now I had to drive the three and three quarter hours to get to the other side of the Olympic National Park. This was going to hurt.

I put the key in the ignition and started up the car. Even the vibrations from the engine hurt me. But I kept going.

Night was starting to fall and I was finding it hard to see. But I kept driving. I had to drive one handed as my left hand had swollen up to twice its normal size. Even driving right handed hurt though as some of my fingers on that hand were broken.

Using the gas and break pedals hurt aswell, thankfully the car was an automatic so I did not have to change gears.

It took me four hours to get past Forks; I was driving slowly in the dark, trying not to crash.

But then disaster struck and at about midnight the car ran out of gas. It chugged along for a few more meters before dying completely.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!"

My head was getting foggier and my whole body hurt and now I had to walk the rest of the way to La Push with broken bones in the dark, and I did not know the area.

I couldn't stay in the car over night in case _he _decided to come after me. I needed to get to La Push as quickly as possible.

So, I clambered out the car, cursing in pain as I did, staggering as my head spun.

I staggered down the road for a few steps before I realised this was not going to work.

I needed to think of something quickly. If I stayed on the road a passer-by might stop for me, but it was unlikely there was going to be any passers-by at midnight on a quiet road like this. And if _he _came after me I would be a sitting duck.

But if I went into the cover of the woods he may miss me completely, but bears may eat me. Then again if what he said was true, maybe I would be found before that happened.

Option two won out.

I diverted course into the woods, tripping over stones and sticks as I wandered deeper in. I could not longer see anything. I just tried to keep in a straight line as much as possible. But then gravity won out and I fell over a fallen branch, cracking my head on the floor, blackness finally overtook me.

PAUL'S POV

The first thing I saw as I entered Sam's house was him running out and phasing in the back yard. He looked really pissed.

"What the fuck is going on?" I could smell leech but that no longer surprised me; no one was fighting so chances were it was one of the Cullens.

"Fuck knows, all I know is that Dr leech is upstairs, the back door has been kicked in, there is blood everywhere and Sam is pissed. Jacob? Any ideas?" Embry looked to Jacob for answers but Jacob looked as clueless as the rest of us.

"I will go find out what is up with Sam, Paul, go see if they need any help upstairs but don't get in the way, something could be up with Emily and the baby."

I nodded my head solemnly; it would explain everything.

"Sure thing."

Jacob went outside to deal with Sam and me and Embry went up the stairs to see if we could be of any help.

The good thing was we heard no screaming or crying, just quiet whispers talking about blood loss.

Dr Leech was in the guestroom. That didn't make sense to me, surely if it was Emily she would be in her own room.

I walked in and saw Emily sitting with Seth on the floor looking through the contents of a backpack, Jared was with Leah helping the doc, they were leaning over someone on the bed and there was the smell of a lot of blood.

"Ahem," I coughed to get the docs attention. "Jacob sent us up here, he is trying to calm Sam down so he can phase back. What's going on?"

I could smell something underneath the smell of leach and blood. It was a beautiful smell of roses and seawater, but slightly musky. It was drawing me in and I couldn't help but be pulled towards the bed.

What I saw there shocked me. There, lying on the bed was a girl; she didn't look much like a girl at the moment. She was beaten so much that she did not even really look human anymore. Her whole face and body was swollen.

The doc was trying to set her bones; I only knew that because we had all had to have him do it at one time or another. The girl was not even crying out in pain though.

That was when I noticed the line in her arm. Sedative, she was not a wolf so it would work on her. I hoped she was not in too much pain. She should not have to ensure pain.

_Where did that come from? _I had not had a sensitive before so why should I suddenly start now? And why the hell did Sam run out if it was not Emily bleeding all over the place? Or even Leah?

"Okay, so there is a strange girl bleeding all over Sam's house so who is she and why is Sam pissed?"

I looked to Seth and Emily; maybe they would have some answers. Seth had been patrolling with Sam tonight.

Emily gestured Embry and me over with her hand. We sat down beside her and I saw she was holding a bit of paper, a birth certificate. Seth was holding a passport in one hand and a driving license in the other. I looked at the picture on the licence. She was beautiful. She looked like she might be Quilette but I had never seen her here before. She had a familiar look about her though, as though I might recognise her. And she had the most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen. Obviously she was not full blood Quillette but maybe half.

I looked over at the birth certificate that Emily was holding out for Embry and me to look at.

"Oh fuck, that's not good. Is this real?" I could not believe what I was reading; this was screwed up shit.

Childs name: Alexys Uley

Childs date of birth: 3rd Dec 1994 _damn she is seventeen today._

City of birth: Seattle

County of Birth: Washington

Mother's name: Belinda McMerr

Mother's place of birth: Seattle

Father's name: Joshua Uley

Father's place of birth: La Push

That meant that this girl was likely to be Sam's sister. That was really fucked up! He had a sister all this time and never even knew about her. I mean, I knew there was some question over embry's paternity but we didn't even think there could be more out there.

Suddenly I felt Sam's presence in the room again, I looked round and saw Jacob standing next to him, holding onto his shoulder to give some support to his brother.

"How is she doc?" He asked, with a lot of emotion in his voice. Sam never showed emotion, he was the toughest out of all of us. This must be really breaking him up inside.

"She has a lot of broken bones which I have had to reset, and I have had to stitch up a few deep wounds. I want to show you something though. But I need you to stay calm."

Sam walked over to the bed and they blocked anyone else's view. I wanted to know what was going on but I also did not want to get on Sam's bad side at the moment by intruding.

Sam let out an almighty roar at what he must have seen on the girls, Alexys', body.

"Sam, I told you, you have to stay calm, if you can't then you can't be in here."

"Okay, I'm calm. I'm fine. So this was a vampire then?"

_What?_

All of a sudden there were a dozen more people in the room wanting to know what a leech had done this time.

"Everyone please!" Doctor leech took control. "This girl is in a bad state, she has lost a lot of blood. Yes she has been bitten by a vampire, on more than one occasion from the looks of things, no she is not going to turn into one, as with Bella, whoever bit her, had the fortitude to remove the venom from her system before she could be turned. Now, she is going to need a blood transfusion, Sam I will test your blood first as you seem to be the closest blood relative she has here. If you are not a match for her then we will try everyone else. Now, everyone, out!"

The entire pack, save from Sam, Leah and Emily left the room. The girls stayed to give the doc a hand with whatever he needed.

There was a knock at the door and the mom leech was standing there with some more of the doc's stuff.

"Carlisle asked me to bring some more of his medical equipment round, there is more in the car if some of you boys would like to help."

Mom leech was one of the only leeches I actually could say I didn't mind. I would never say I actually liked her but I could definitely stand her. For one, she was one hell of a cook. And she loved doing it which meant we got meals on wheels regularly from her which saved us all some money.

"Sure Esme, go on up. But be warned, it's not a pretty sight up there."

I spent the next ten minutes thinking about the girl that was lying on the bed upstairs. I couldn't understand why I could not get here, her eyes or her scent out my head. I just kept seeing the picture from her driver's license in my mind and then I would compare that to the image of her broken on the bed. It made me so angry. I kept telling myself it was because she is Sam's sister though. That's all it was. Just because she was related to Sam.

A few minutes later Sam came down the stairs with Emily and Leah, he had a very sombre look on his face.

"Hey Sam, I thought you would be upstairs with a stick in your arm being drained." We all knew how fast the doc was at testing these things, he could see things in blood and cells that humans couldn't so he could instantly check.

"I'm not a match." Sam said stonily.

"What, you mean she's not your sister after all? That sucks." I couldn't help but open my mouth. I had hoped the feelings I was having towards her were just because of the relative thing.

"No, she is my sister for sure, but I'm not a blood match for her, we are different blood types."

"So, what do we do now then?" We couldn't just leave her to die; someone had to be a match.

Sam turned to Embry sitting next to me. Why didn't I think of that? _Duh._

"Embry, I know we agreed that we didn't need to know, but this is my sister, if there is a chance that you are related to her as well, you could be the closest match. We need to test you man."

Embry sat silent for about five minutes before coming to a decision. "Okay, let's do it."


	3. Chapter 3

Right, here is chapter number three for all my lovely readers. I have to say, I am disappointed, I have only had one review so far! Please if you read then review, it helps me decide what I am going to do in the following chapters and if I need to make any changes. I take all your views into consideration! And it makes me feel good!ALEXYS' POV

All I could feel was my brain pounding inside my skull. It felt like it was hammering to get out.

I struggled to move my hand to my head but it felt like something was holding it down. Then I remembered that _he _had broken it so I tried my other hand. It worked, but it hurt, a lot.

I winced as I gingerly touched my forehead, I could feel a ridge of stitches. Well at least who ever had found me had thought to get me to a doctor. That meant that _he _had not caught me, yet.

I started to be able to hear voices, they did not sound like they were coming from around me and no-one had tried talking to me yet so I figured I was alone in what ever room I was in. Was it a hospital?

"We won't know if there is any damage until the swelling in her brain goes down, and even if there was no brain damage there could be a great deal of emotional damage after being beaten and raped like that. Its not going to be an easy ride for you Sam."

_Damage?_

_Swelling?_

Surely they were not talking about me, I am fine, I am awake. Emotional issues, probably, I mean who wouldn't have emotional issues after being in a relationship with a psychotic vampire and finding out you are related to giant dogs?

_Hang on… Sam? He found me? Sam found me!_

I was ecstatic; I was safe, finally.

"I don't care doc, she is family, she is our sister. I am just amazed she found us and got here from Seattle in that condition. She is a fighter; that I am sure of. She is going to recover. And then we will find the bastard leech that did that to her and rip him apart and burn the pieces, slowly."

_Wow, my brother has a vicious side to him._

I decided that I had enough of just sitting here. My head was beginning to clear so I lifted it and saw myself covered in casts and bandages.

_So that's what's holding me down._

I looked to my right and saw a medical kit on a little table next to me. I reached over with my right hand and picked up a pair of surgical scissors and started hacking at my bindings. They were really itchy and annoying and I didn't have too much pain so I figured I didn't really need them.

I didn't even question how I had healed so quickly; my broken bones no longer even ached. I just figured the doctor was a miracle worker.

Once I had got everything off me I quickly realised I was naked. I guessed it was hard getting clothes on me when I was covered in huge casts.

I saw my bag in the corner and gingerly climbed off the bed.

My body creaked a bit as I stepped onto the floor. _How long have I been asleep for? _It felt like I had not used my limbs in days,

I silently tiptoed over to my bag. I wanted to be as quiet as possible so that Sam was surprised when I walked up to him, awake and well.

I pulled out my change of clothes and slowly pulled them on. There was a full-length mirror on the wall in front of me and a grimaced at the fading bruises that covered me from head to toe. At least the swelling had gone down and I no longer looked like the elephant woman.

I heard more low voices coming from what sounded like downstairs.

_Damn there sounds like a lot of men down there._ I was no longer sure if it was such a good idea to go down myself. Could I face a room full of strange people? Strange men? I was never one to back down from a challenge. If I was, I would have lain down and died ages ago.

I pulled my hair tie out my bag and pulled my long black, very knotted hair out of my face. I wanted to look my best meeting my brother for the first time for some reason.

It had taken me ages to find him. Records in La Push were very hard to access and it had taken a lot of searching to even find Sam's name. Any other information about him was impossible to find. I did not even know what he looked like. All I had to go on was what my dad looked like. He was about six foot two inches tall and quite broad. His muscle was turning into fat in his middle age though so he was getting a bit podgy the last time I had seen him which had been a few years ago. He had long, straight, black hair and the darkest eyes I had ever seen. He was a very beautiful man. I missed him very much.

I pulled myself together and wiped the tears from my eyes and made my way over to the bedroom door. I had figured out that I was not in a hospital; it was too homely for that.

I stepped out of the room and looked around to catch my bearings. The house seemed like it was essentially a log cabin but it was beautiful and warm. It definitely had a woman's touch. I could see a bathroom down the end of the hall and what looked like the master bedroom next to it. There were two other rooms, one that had a name plaque on it saying _Angel._ It looked like a little girls room. Was I an auntie?

I crept down the stairs quietly and could still hear the voices talking about my medical condition. Boy were they in for a shock.

I stepped into the room and was amazed at what I saw. There were about two-dozen huge men, standing, sitting crouching and a load of women aswell. Good thing it was a big house. I wondered which man was Sam, they all looked pretty similar.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat and the room became silent with amazement as all eyes turned to me.

Two tall, tanned men and a very beautiful but scarred woman stepped forward.

"How…you…amazing!"

The woman stepped towards me and scooped me up into a tight hug.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? I did, didn't I? I didn't know what I was thinking. I am so sorry!"

PAUL'S POV

It had been two days since Sam and Seth bought Alexys to the house. She had been sedated for the first twenty-four hours but after that the leech doc decided to let her brain sort itself out. She had not woken up yet thought. The doc wanted us to take her to the hospital so he could use proper equipment on her. But how could we explain not taking her to the hospital in the first place? We would probably be arrested.

The doc was still busy trying to convince us by talking in big medical terms that no one could understand. The mom vamp had gone to hunt so it was just him in a room full of pissed off wolves, brave man.

"We won't know if there is any damage until the swelling in her brain goes down, and even if there was no brain damage there could be a great deal of emotional damage after being beaten and raped like that. It's not going to be an easy ride for you Sam."

Did he think we were all just going to desert her? She was family. She was Sam and Embry's biological sister, yeah we found that out after doing the test to see if he was a blood match so she could have a transfusion. We were all happy for them. Although it didn't make one bit of difference, they always acted like brothers anyway.

"I don't care doc, she is family, she is our sister. I am just amazed she found us and got here from Seattle in that condition. She is a fighter; that I am sure of. She is going to recover. And then we will find the bastard leech that did that to her and rip him apart and burn the pieces, slowly."

I had never seen Sam so passionate about something; he was normally so calm and showed very little emotion.

"Sam, no-one is expecting you to just desert her, we are keeping her here, with us where she belongs, no matter what. And we will all take pleasure in hunting the sick fuck down that did this to her." Embry spoke up for Sam's side. The doc did not have a hope in hell now with both brothers together on this and he knew it.

"Fine, but you need to be prepared for caring for her. She might need a lot of help. She could be severely disabled, if she even survives."

Emily, quiet little Emily who never said boo to a goose spoke up next. "I will care for her, I have a nursing degree that I only ever use on these boys so why not? She is my sister too and I want to care for her."

Dr Leech nodded. "Okay then. I will sit down with you and go through what needs doing and what possible treatments and therapies she will need with you. It will be a twenty-four hour a day, seven day a week job though. You might need help."

Suddenly there was a little cough from behind Sam and everyone turned to look who was interrupting.

_What the … how? And wow… she is beautiful, her eyes, amazing._ Everything changed for me in that moment. The moment that I looked into her eyes and my whole reason for being was standing before me. I just wanted to pick her up and carry her away from everyone and live just her and me alone forever. I wanted to protect her from the world; I wanted to be her world like she was mine.

Sam, Embry and Emily all stepped forward before I had a chance to. I knew I had to take a step back, this was their moment, their reunion.

"How…you…amazing!"

Emily spoke first, that woman seemed to have found her voice in this whole mad situation. She pushed forward and pulled Alexys into a hug. I almost growled. At Emily. I felt incredibly guilty for that, she was not doing anything wrong, but I wanted to be the one to hold Alexys in my arms.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? I did, didn't I? I didn't know what I was thinking. I am so sorry!"

Did she hurt her? Was my Alexys hurt still? She had broken bones surely she shouldn't be up and walking? She was supposed to be brain damaged, a vegetable, the doc told us!

"Oh my God, you're okay!" Sam ran forward and picked Alexys up in his huge arms and spun her round. I couldn't help my growl then. I just prayed that no one noticed it.

Jared elbowed me in the side. That was going to bruise.

"What the hell, dude? What's with the growling?" He looked at me then, as in _really _looked at me and I could see realisation dawning on his face.

"Oh man, Sam and Embry are gonna kill you!"

"Who am I going to kill and why?"" Damn Jared and his big mouth. Embry turned to face us with an expectant look on his face, but he could not hide the grin that stretched across his face.

"Paul…" I slammed my hand over Jared's big mouth. "I scratched your car phasing too close to it, I will fix it up don't worry." Luckily Sam and Embry shared a car so that excuse was quite feasible. I knew I would have to tell them soon as I was crap at hiding things in my head when we phased, but for now, I did not want to have my ass kicked.

"You had better, otherwise I will have to pound your face in, I love that car." _He wishes._

I removed my hand from Jared's mouth and turned to face the action again. The doc was looking at Lexy witha baffled look on his face. Then again, we were all pretty confused and amazed at how she had healed all those broken bones and recovered from apparent brain injuries in a matter of days. She was incredible though, incredible and beautiful and…

Another elbow in my ribs. I was going to smash Jared's face in later that day.

Alexys was smiling up at her brother, with a blush tinting her tanned cheeks. "Um… I know this is probably going to sound really stupid… but… um… you're Sam, right? Otherwise I just had a really strange, very large man picking me up."

Her blush was very cute.

"Yeah, I'm Sam. And this is my wife Emily, the woman who nearly crushed you." Emily blushed as well and gave a little wave. "Oh, you should sit down, you are probably still not feeling too good." He pushed Lexy over to the couch and kicked all the young pups off it that were watching the action like it was a Soap Opera on TV.

I looked over to see Dr Cullen in the corner of the room; he was looking at Lexy as though she was a science experiment that he wanted to dissect. I didn't like leeches at the best of times, but the way he was looking at her, it was beginning to get me very angry. She was not a lab rat.

Sam, however, had other ideas. "Hey doc, can you come and check Alexys out, I just want to make sure she is all healed and okay to be out of bed." The doc nodded eagerly and made his way over there. But that was when all hell broke loose. Apparently Lexy had not seen him in the room when she first entered. She looked at him for a fraction of a second before it hit her; he was a vamp. We should have predicted what would happen and made sure he went nowhere near her, but none of us thought about it.

A massive scream resonated round the room and all the wolves went on the defensive, surrounding her to prevent her getting attacked, even the doc was in defence mode.

"What was it Alexys, what did you see, was it the person who attacked you? Where is he? I will rip him to shreds." Embry was taking on the protective big brother mode while Sam took point and searched the room for an intruder.

"Him... him… the blonde one, he's a vampire, he looks just like him…but his eyes are different. But he is definitely a vampire. Did he send you? Did he send you to come and get me? I won't go back, please don't make me go back there!"

I couldn't help it; I hated hearing her cry. She had her face buried in her hands and her shoulders were shaking with her sobs. I pushed my way through the other wolves that were all looking confused as to what to do with a crying girl.

I sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms. The feeling of her warm soft body against mine sent tingles through me, but not of the sexual kind. It was like sparks, and it felt amazing, I never wanted to let her go.

"Ssh, its okay. He won't hurt you, I will never let anyone hurt you again, I promise. Ssh."

Sam and Embry looked at me in bewilderment and then realization and then…anger.

"We will talk about _this,"_ Sam gestured with his hands to show that he meant me and Lexy, "later Paul. Bu for now, Alexys, Paul is right. We would never let anyone near you who would hurt you.

He sat down next to Lexy and me and pulled her small hand into his own. "The doc is a le…vampire, yes. But he is not a bad guy. He wouldn't be here if he was. Look at his eyes honey; they are not red like the leech you know are they?"

Lexy, tentatively, lifted her head up from where it was buried in my chest and her eyes met with the docs. She shook her head. "No," she whispered softly.

"That's because he is a vegetarian. Where your bloodsucker drank from humans and had red eyes I am betting, Dr Cullen here has gold eyes and drinks only from animals." Sam's explanation about how the doc was different from other bloodsuckers was basic but it made it covered the essentials.

The doc moved forward slowly, his hands held out in a gesture of peace and knelt in front of Lexy. I felt her tense up and I held my arms tighter around her. I did not like her being around the Leech any more than she liked it.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Carlisle Cullen, I am a doctor up at the hospital in Forks, I help people, I don't hurt them." He explained softly to her.

"Now, I need to check where you had your broken bones and your deeper cuts. Obviously as you are moving around and walking on your feet they are fine. I just need to check that your bones have healed in the right position."

He moved his hands to touch her ankles and she flinched, probably from his cold temperature. But he did everything slowly and gently and soon she had relaxed a little more.

"Now we just need to figure out how this happened. Sam, Embry, and apparently Paul as well, can I have a word with you three outside? I am sure Emily will happily keep Alexys company while we have a quick chat."

Emily nodded and took my place next to Lexy, who had to have her hands prised off me she was holding on so tight.

"What's up doc?" I couldn't help but laugh at my own joke as we walked outside into Sam's back garden.

"I'm not sure. I don't know how much she knows about you boys so I did not want to speak in front of her and scare her any more than she has been. But she should not have been able to heal like that unless she was a wolf. But her temperature is normal, a little low if anything. So she is obviously not about to phase any time soon."

"So, she can heal quick, what's the big deal? In my book that's a good thing." I couldn't help but be pissed at the doc; he always looked for the negative.

"Not necessarily Paul, it's not a good thing until we know what caused it. Really it could be one of three things. Either she is going to phase soon and has not yet developed the increased temperature, just the healing capability. Or, option number two, which is the preferred option, Embry's donated blood had an affect on her giving her greater healing capability. Or, option number three which I really don't want to have to consider but am going to, the repeated action of injecting venom into her system and then removing it has left residual traces and caused some side effects. If that is the case we have no idea what other side effects there will be. The only way of figuring out which of these it is, is to run some blood tests. I already have a sample of all the wolves' blood to compare it to and obviously I have samples of vampire venom from my own family and myself. But it could take a few weeks to get an accurate result."

We all stood listening quietly while he gave his opinion.

"I would also like to run some other tests on her in the mean time, to test her physical capabilities."

Lab rat, I knew it. No chance in hell was I going to allow that.

"No. That is not happening. I will not allow you to use my imprint as a lab rat for some freaky science experiments. She has been through enough already at the hands of leeches don't you think?" I was starting to shake from anger, if he tried to argue with me I knew I was going to phase and rip his arms off and beat him with them.

"I agree," phew, thankfully Sam was on my side, Embry nodding in agreement next to him. "You can run your blood tests but not anything else. Our sister has been through enough. You may as well go home and get started. The sooner you start, the sooner you get the results right doc."

The leech doctor nodded and looked defeated, his shoulders slumped in disappointment.

_Maybe I could rip his arms off anyway, I could use some relief._

The doctor said goodbye and then left. I turned around to walk back into the house and check on my imprint but Embry and Sam were blocking my way, standing a full height with their chests puffed out and their arms crossed.

"A word, Paul."

"Ah Crap."


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is folks, chapter four for your entertainment! Thank you so much to the few of you who have reviewed and/or favourited the story and me. It really means so much to me that you are enjoying it. I have had a lot of people read the story but not too many reviews so hopefully that will pick up a bit as I post more chapters.

**As usual, I own nothing that resembles twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. (cries). **

**Happy reading!**

ALEXYS' POV

I had been leftin a room full of naked men, none of which I knew the name of. What in God's name was I supposed to do now?

Then I saw … Emily, I think the vampire doctor said her name was, and I relaxed a little. I felt a bit more comfortable knowing there was at least one other female in the room with me.

I looked around a little and realised Emily and myself were not the only females in the room. There was another woman; she was blending into the mass of bodies so I did not spot her before.

I smiled slightly at her but she just scowled back. I blushed and turned my head away. _What was her problem?_

Emily stood up from the couch and turned to look at me. "Would you like something to eat honey? You must be hungry, you have not eaten anything for more than two days."

As soon as she mentioned food my stomach rumbled, I was ravenous. All the guys around me laughed, "she'll fit right in," one of them commented.

"I won't make you anything too heavy, maybe jus some soup, and if you hold that down you can have something else.

A few minutes later, after some intense staring from all the guys, Emily came back in with some soup and bread rolls on a tray. It smelt delicious.

"It's chicken soup, comfort food." I nodded and immediately got tucked in to slurping up the delicious liquid.

"So, do I get to be introduced to everyone, you obviously all know who I am, it's kinda unfair me not knowing who any of you guys are." I was only joking but they all looked pretty guilty about not introducing themselves.

Emily decided she was going to make the introductions. There were so many people in that room that I guessed I would never remember all their names, at least not for a while anyway.

"I am Emily, I am your brother Sam's wife. We have a daughter Angel who is staying at my friend Kim's house for a couple of days while all the craziness over here dies down a bit." I felt bad for kicking a child out of her own home, I would have to make sure they bought her back as soon as possible., She was my niece after all, I would like to get to know her.

"Sam is outside, you already kind of met him. The other two outside are your other half-brother Embry," I gasped in shock, another half brother, how come I didn't know about him, "Oh of course you wouldn't have known about him, he has a different last name, we only found out you were related for definite when we needed a blood donor to give you a transfusion, the doctor did the test then. We will introduce you to him properly when they finished talking outside."

I nodded my head, more family that I never knew about, I wondered how many more there were out there.

"The other talk dark and handsome piece of man-meat outside is Paul, he was the one who sorted you out when you got scared of the doctor, but I am sure you will be getting him to know him _very_ well over the next little while."

I had a funny feeling that there was more to that then Emily was letting on. I had felt a connection to Paul, I didn't know what it was, but I felt safe in his arms, and when he held me I felt like I belonged there. His touch sent tingles right through me, but not in a sexual way. It kind of scared me a little; I had never felt that before.

"The beautiful woman in the midst of all those men is my cousin Leah, so in a way you are kind of related to her as well. Now, as for the guys you have got Jacob, Seth, he is the one that found you along with Sam, Jared, Quill, Collin, Brady, Michael, Steven, Andy, Mac, Josh, Harry, VJ, Louis, Levi, Nate, Casey, Tony, Rich and Allen. Then there are all their partners you have to meet but you can get those introductions some other time."

Wow, that was a lot of people I had to try and remember, what do they do about Christmas presents?

"Okay, I apologise now if I get your names wrong or just randomly forget them. My brain is a bit like a sieve at times. And there are an awful lot of you. So, are you all part of the wolf pack?"

Silence.

"Sam! Get your butt back in here!" Emily screamed out causing me to cover my ears with my hands, she was looking at me like I had two heads. Then again, so was everyone else in the room.

Sam, Embry and Paul came running back into the room as though their tails were on fire.

"What? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" It was only then that I realised Emily was pregnant, how could I have missed that?

"No it's not the baby. Alexys, ask Sam what you just asked me?"

I was worried I had said something wrong, was _he_ wrong? Were they not wolves after all? Or did Emily not know, did they keep it a secret even from their partners?

"Um…err… I asked if everyone here was part of the wolf pack?"

More silence.

Then Paul seemed to get his head together. "Wow, well that makes things easier hey Sam. "

"How do you know about that Alexys? Sam had suddenly turned all serious; his lighthearted mood from when we first had our reunion was gone. Was he going to kick me out now? Had I blown everything? _Me and my stupid big mouth._

"Well, to tell you that, really I am going to have to tell you everything, and well, there is an awful lot of people here. And…oh god this isn't my house, I can't ask them all to leave, its rude, but I don't really want to tell everyone. Not all at once anyway. I'm sorry, I'm rambling aren't I."

"You are a bit babe, but that's okay, you are allowed to ramble." Paul had sat himself on the other side of me to Emily. He took my hand in his again which instantly calmed me. "But you should know, there are no secrets in this family, cos that's what this is, one crazy, dysfunctional family, and we all know everything about each other." I sighed. I really did not want to do this with an audience.

"It's fine, Alexys. They all have their own homes to go to anyway. Guys, everyone out, except Paul and Embry. Jake can you go over the new schedule with everyone, I will run over it with these guys when we are finished here."

Jake nodded and pushed everyone at the door. They were all grumbling about not getting to hear my story but Jake reminded them they would all hear it soon enough anyway.

"So, I guess you want me to start then." They all nodded, and Paul pulled me onto his lap. I didn't understand this connection with him, and tensed up for a second. Paul was moving to sit me back down on the sofa but I looked up into his eyes and saw the hurt there. I felt bad for feeling a little scared but then realised there was no way he was going to hurt me, I just didn't get that feeling from him. It was just residual fear left over from what _had_ done to me. Paul was just trying to comfort me. There was no harm in that, right? So I shook my head and rested it on Paul's chest. It was warm and muscular, but soft, not like his cold, hard, marble body that caused nothing but pain. They were complete opposites in every possible way. Paul smiled at my acceptance of his comfort.

"Right, I will start at the beginning. I was born and raised in Seattle. My mother was called Belinda McMerr and was also born and raised in Seattle, my father is Joshua Uley, born and raised here in La Push. He met my mother after moving to Seattle eighteen years ago. They got pregnant almost straight away. The way they told the story of how they met, it was love at first sight. They couldn't bear to be away from each other. It was very sweet and romantic. Then when I was ten my mother started drinking. It got steadily worse and worse and my dad, couldn't cope with it anymore. He told her it was the drink or him. When he left he explained to me that he had to be whatever my mom needed. And right at that moment, she needed him to be strong and not just let her carry on drinking. My mom chose the alcohol.

He left me with her 'cos he said that a girl needed her mother and he couldn't hurt her by taking me away as well.

When I was fifteen I met a man called Ayden. I thought he was kind and beautiful. He caught me stealing from a shop so mom and me had something to eat. He bought me a trolley load of food and took me home. He looked after us, paid our bills, helped clean the house. He told me I was beautiful and kind and smart. He showered me with gifts and took me on dates.

He told me he was twenty-four and had inherited a fortune so had the money to spend.

He began to get controlling, he wouldn't let me go to school anymore, or see my friends. Eventually my mother disappeared, he said she had run off and left me. I believed him."

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. This was where the story started getting ugly. I told them about how he had abused me and kept me prisoner in my own home. I could see the boys beginning to shake. I stroked my hand up and down Paul's arm and that seemed to calm him. Emily stood up and cuddled up into Sam and put her hand on Embry's neck to try and calm him.

I could hear growls coming from outside and knew everyone had stayed out there to listen to the story. I didn't mind anymore. It felt good to get it out.

I told them of the night he had revealed what he was to me, and the reasoning behind him keeping me that way.

"He said that he and his mate had joined a group of vampires who were coming up here to take over the territory. His mate thought it would be fun, that there would be fresh blood for them. She liked fighting and enjoyed the thought of a battle. When the time for the battle came, they made an agreement that if things looked like they were going south and were going to lose; they would run and meet up at a specified hotel in Seattle. They got split during the battle and he ran thinking she would do the same. She never showed. He blames you guys for it and spent ages plotting his revenge. He learnt everything he could. He had a special ability to be able to follow you from a far without revealing his scent. Then he found me in Seattle and followed me. Catching me shop lifting was a trick, he knew where I would be. Then he groomed me, got me to trust him.

He tortured me and was going to leave me dead on your doorstep, along with my birth certificate. He didn't get the chance though. A few nights ago he lost control, beta me more than he ever had done and then left, I don't know why he left but he did and I made the most of it. I had been doing research at the library, trying to find you guys after he told me about you. I knew you were my only hope, so I took my chances and ran. That is how I ended up here."

They all had tears running down their faces, even the boys. Then again, so did I, but it felt a relief talking about what had happened. It was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. We all stayed silent for a few minutes but then the silence became too much for me. I called out for the guys from outside to come back in and they all walked back in with sheepish, apologetic looks on their faces. Although some, including Jacob, looked like he wanted to kill something.

"So, are you guys gonna tell me about being wolves now, or do I have to figure all that out by myself as well?"

Paul giggled, yes giggled, and buried his head in my hair. I could feel him breath in my scent and just shrugged my shoulders. I guessed it was a wolf thing, he smet pretty good too.

Sam sat on the floor in front of me, and everyone else followed, taking seats where they could fit. It was quite a sight, twenty-odd huge men and a couple of girls all sitting cross-legged on the floor like they were getting a story at school. It was pretty humorous.

"Well, you got it right, we do change into wolves, not like in the fairy-tales about werewolves though, we can do it whenever we want after we learn to gain control of it. It is in our blood, it is not something we catch from being bitten. There are quillette legends about it, I'm not sure if our dad ever told you them."

I nodded, yes dad had told me them, that is how I knew what ayden had told me was true; I had heard the legends all through my childhood.,

"You need to make sure you are not near a wolf when they phase though, it is very dangerous." Sam looked sadly over to Emily. _Oh…_

"Can I see one of your wolves?" Paul immediately picked me up and took me outside, all the other wolves following. It was pretty cold so I huddled in closer to him until he sat me down on the porch step and then walked off into the woods.

"Where is he going?" I looked up at Sam with confusion very clearly written on my face. I was worried that I had said something wrong again.

"Well, our clothes don't exactly phase with us when it happens." Sam laughed at my blush when I realised what he meant.

I heard a rustling in the trees and suddenly a huge, and I mean _huge _wolf came out. He was a silver colour and was probably about nine or ten foot tall. He was imposing but incredibly beautiful. I looked into his eyes as he sat about fifteen foot away from me. I could tell straight away it was Paul. His eyes were almost human and sparkled with a mischievous glint.

"Wow." I stood up shakily and Sam tried to hold me back but Emily pulled his arm away from me.

"Let her go, she needs to do this."

I walked slowly over to the wolf and he laid down on the damp grass on his stomach with his large head resting on his front paws. His eyes never left mine though.

"You are stunning Paul." I whispered as I got to within a few inches of him.

Even laying down his head was almost to the same level as mine.

I reached my hand out and stroked the fur on the top of his head. It was unbelievably soft and seemed to shimmer slightly in the moonlight_. Moonlight, huh, _I didn't even realise it was night time.

It sounded like Paul was purring as I stroked down his head and neck and began scratching behind his ears.

"So you like that huh?" he chuffed slightly and then his tongue came out and licked from my chin up my cheek and to my forehead.

"Ewwww Paul, gross. I didn't expect my first kiss from you to quite be like that!" _ Wait one cotton-pickin' minute. Kiss? Paul? Had I even been thinking about that? Wasn't it a bit soon to be thinking about that?_

I brushed it off, but I could see in Paul's eyes that he was delighted by my comment.

I turned round to see the rest of the wolves looking at me in amusement.

"Can I see the rest of you as wolves as well?" I bet they looked amazing all together.

They nodded and I spent the next hour getting to know each of them as wolves. Some were quite small as they were still only young, some as young as twelve but some, like Sam and Jacob were absolutely huge, I would have been terrified of them had I not known that they were big softies really.

They all phased back and most went home to get some sleep. Leah, Jacob, Embry, Quill, Paul, Seth, Collin, Brady, Jared and Sam all stayed behind. Apparently there was something else they wanted to explain to me as well. I had a feeling it might be about Paul and the connection I had with him.

I was right. It was called imprinting. And it was amazing. I had always believed in love at first sight and soul mates but never dreamed that I would find mine. It was magical and I accepted it straight away. Why wouldn't I? I had a man who would be there for me through everything for the rest of my life and would keep me safe and could never hurt me. After everything I had been through, I was not about to turn away from that. It seemed like a miracle to me. Maybe there was someone _up there_ watching down on me.

I was getting tired so Emily gave me some of her PJs and settled me down in the guest bedroom which they had now decided was my room. There was no question of me living there. They had the space and Embry already lived there and Collin normally used to room as he stayed to see Angel who he had imprinted on, which I had found weird at first but after it was explained it was not a romantic connection for him yet I accepted it. Collin did have his own house with his brother Brady though so it was not an issue him giving up his room for me.

They decided that Emily, me ad a few of the other imprints were going to go shopping tomorrow as I had no clothes and I wanted to enrol in school to start after the Christmas holidays. I would probably have to take a test to work out what year I should start in seeing as I had not been in two years.

But for now I was going to sleep. Paul came in and tucked me into bed, kissing me on the forehead and wishing me "sweet dreams" and I drifted off into the most peaceful sleep I had had in years, dreaming of my silver wolf and me new family.

Please click the review button at the bottom! Pretty please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Here, for your entertainment, is chapter five. The first part of it is chapter four from Paul's point of view.

**I also realised I made a mistake in earlier chapters. I said that Embry imprinted on Sam's daughter Angel and then made him her uncle, which is gross so now Collin is imprinted on Angel.**

**Also, I am on twitter so please follow me, my twitter name is BeccieTFanFic!**

**Please review at the end, I am getting a lot of hits but not a lot of reviews.**

**All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

PAUL POV

Sam and Embry went pretty easy on me compared to how I imagined they would react when they realised I had imprinted on their baby sister. If it had been one of them imprinting on my sis, I would have killed them, for real.

Instead they just gave me a talk about making sure I took things slowly with her and didn't pressure her into anything after all that she had been through. What did they think I was for goodness sake? I wasn't a completely insensitive ass.

The feelings I had for her were not sexual anyway, they were completely plutonic, because that was what she needed at that point in time, that was the way that the imprint work, and I reminded them of that. I would never do anything to hurt her, I could never do anything to hurt her, and trying to push her boundaries at the moment would hurt her, badly. _Not going to happen._

We went back into the house and listened to Lexy tell her story. It took every ounce of self-control that I had in me not to phase. She had been through so much. That was why I had her on my lap, the closer she was to me, the less likely I was to phase. She kept me calm just by being there.

"Right, I will start at the beginning. I was born and raised in Seattle. My mother was called Belinda McMerr and was also born and raised in Seattle, my father is Joshua Uley, born and raised here in La Push."

I still couldn't believe that player had got _another_ woman pregnant; he really needed to learn to keep it in his pants. Even I wasn't that stupid, put a glove on it man!

"He met my mother after moving to Seattle eighteen years ago. They got pregnant almost straight away. The way they told the story of how they met, it was love at first sight. They couldn't bear to be away from each other. It was very sweet and romantic."

That sounded a lot like imprinting to me, but his generation had never phased had they? Maybe there really was a thing in the human world like love at first sight!

"Then when I was ten my mother started drinking. It got steadily worse and worse and my dad couldn't cope with it anymore. He told her it was the drink or him. When he left he explained to me that he had to be whatever my mom needed. And right at that moment, she needed him to be strong and not just let her carry on drinking. My mom chose the alcohol. He left me with her 'cos he said that a girl needed her mother and he couldn't hurt her by taking me away as well."

Wow, great parenting skills peeps, when Lexy and I have kids I will make sure they are looked after properly and not just dumped when the going got tough. Stupid fucker. _Whoa…way to get ahead of yourself dude._

"When I was fifteen I met a man called Ayden. I thought he was kind and beautiful. He caught me stealing from a shop so mom and me had something to eat. He bought me a trolley load of food and took me home. He looked after us, paid our bills, helped clean the house. He told me I was beautiful and kind and smart. He showered me with gifts and took me on dates.

He told me he was twenty-four and had inherited a fortune so had the money to spend.

He began to get controlling, he wouldn't let me go to school anymore, or see my friends. Eventually my mother disappeared, he said she had run off and left me. I believed him."

That was when I started shaking. I had a feeling I knew what was coming. Part of me really did not want to hear the rest but the other part of me knew that I had to. I needed to know exactly what my girl had been through, and I needed to know as much as possible about the leech that had hurt her so that I could hurt him just as much before ripping him apart.

I felt Lexy's hand stroking up and down my arm, it was so soft and warm, that leech had come so close to either killing her or turning her into a cold hard demon like him. I couldn't think like that though, she was here, alive and safe. I calmed down almost instantaneously. I couldn't risk phasing and hurting her, and I needed to hear the rest.

She told us about the abuse she had suffered at the hands of the blood sucker and when she had learnt the truth about what he was and about her family.

"He said that he and his mate had joined a group of vampires who were coming up here to take over the territory. His mate thought it would be fun, that there would be fresh blood for them. She liked fighting and enjoyed the thought of a battle. When the time for the battle came, they made an agreement that if things looked like they were going south and were going to lose; they would run and meet up at a specified hotel in Seattle. They got split during the battle and he ran thinking she would do the same. She never showed. He blames you guys for it and spent ages plotting his revenge. He learnt everything he could. He had a special ability to be able to follow you from a far without revealing his scent. Then he found me in Seattle and followed me. Catching me shop lifting was a trick, he knew where I would be. Then he groomed me, got me to trust him."

Jesus fucking Christ, it was because of that damn newborn battle. And how had we let one get away? I could have sworn that we had got them all. It just made me even more pissed off at Bella and the Cullens. They had caused all of this, they had caused the pain of yet another person.

I had to stop thinking like that though and I knew it, I couldn't stay angry at them forever. Every action had a reaction and it was not necessarily always the fault of the person doing the action. _Wow, I was getting philosophical in my old age._

"He tortured me and was going to leave me dead on your doorstep, along with my birth certificate. He didn't get the chance though. A few nights ago he lost control, beta me more than he ever had done and then left, I don't know why he left but he did and I made the most of it. I had been doing research at the library, trying to find you guys after he told me about you. I knew you were my only hope, so I took my chances and ran. That is how I ended up here."

I couldn't believe she had been through so much in such a short time. A person should not have to deal with all of that, never mind a seventeen-year-old girl.

When she broke the tension by inviting the rest of the guys who had eaves dropped outside back in and mentioned us all being wolves I couldn't help but giggles like a little school girl. Yes, me, a hard vampire-hunting werewolf giggled. And then I buried my face in her hair and sniffed it. The things this girl made me do. She smelt so good though! Like apples and cinnamon – apple pie! She smelt like apple pie! I loved apple pie!

Sam easily explained the whole wolf thing and about not being near a wolf when they phased. Even after five years he still felt an immense amount of guilt over hurting her and drummed into all of us that we were under no circumstances to risk phasing near a human.

"Can I see one of your wolves?"

I had been waiting for that question since she had first asked about the wolves. I picked her up, she was incredibly light; I needed to speak to Emily about feeding her some decent food. I sat her down on the porch step and walked into the woods. There was no way that she was ready to see me without my shorts yet.

I phased quickly, allowing the anger about Lexy's past wash over me and assist me in the change.

I walked back out and sat down on the wet grass, waiting for Lexy's reaction to me.

"Wow."

Lexy's reaction was not exactly what I expected it to be. The other girls had all fainted or screamed in fear. As she calmly walked up to me, I lowered myself to the ground and rested my wolf-head on my overly large front paws to make myself appear less intimidating.

She moved her hand to my head and started stroking my silvery fur. I couldn't help but purr. I would never live that down with the guys.

"So you like that huh?" She teased me light heartedly. In revenge I took my tongue and licked up her face from her chin to her forehead.

"Ewwww Paul, gross. I didn't expect my first kiss from you to quite be like that!" First kiss huh? I was not expecting that one. I was amazed she had thought about me that way at all. Well, when the time did come for our first real kiss I would make sure it was much better than a lick to the face.

"Can I see the rest of you as wolves as well?" Lexy really had no fear.

We spent the next hour playing around and introducing her to all the wolves before everyone phased back to human and went to their respective homes for some sleep. All except me. I wanted to say good night to Lexy. Leah, Jacob, Quill, Seth, Brady, Collin and Jared stayed as well; they were going to help explain imprinting. Embry lived with Sam and Emily so they stayed as well.

It was relatively painless explaining imprinting; she took it as well as she had taken everything else we had thrown at her.

We also spent some time discussing plans for Lexy to enrol in school. She was half Quillette and had the birth certificate to prove it so she could enrol in the high school in La Push rather than having to travel to Forks everyday for school. She would be starting after Christmas. Emily was going to take her to enrol the following day, after some shopping. They invited me along and as much as I wanted to spend the day with Lexy I was not about to inflict Emily shopping on myself. That woman was a mad woman when she hit the shops.

Lexy went and got herself ready for bed, dressing in an old set of Emily's pyjama's that were pink and fluffy and had little hearts on them; so cute.

After getting the okay from Sam and Embry I followed her upstairs, standing outside her room until she was ready and then tucked her up in bed. I decided that I wanted to do something nice for her, and as I was now a local handyman and quite _handy _with a paintbrush, I would decorate the room for her, make it more personal. Plus that would mean I would get to spend some more time with her, shopping for supplies and decidinghow to decorate it.

"Sweet dreams." I whispered to Lexy as she laid her head on the pillow.

I walked down the stairs after closing the door behind me, and threw myself onto the sofa next to Sam and Embry. The other's had disappeared off home, it was quite late.

"Are you staying the night Paul?" Emily called from the kitchen. She was clearing up after the pack had raided her cupboards.

"If that's okay Em, I will crash on the sofa. By the way, I was thinking, it might be nice if I decorated Lexy's room for her, you know, make it more personal and shit. I could take her shopping for supplies in the next few days."

Sam looked at me knowingly.

"Sure Paul, that's a nice idea. Me and Embry will go with you, make it a group project."

I had to growl, I would say he was cock-blocking, but I just wanted to spend some time with her myself, no funny business.

"Sam, don't be such a hard-ass, let the boy spend some time with her. She is his imprint, he can't hurt her, remember."

Thank you Emily.

"Thanks Em!"" I, rather childishly, stuck the middle finger up at Sam, who quickly punched me in the jaw.

Emily stepped in to stop it becoming an all out brawl. "Boy's, Lexy is trying to sleep upstairs, keep the noise down or you will have to go outside.

"Sorry, Em." We all looked down feeling sorry for ourselves.

"Oh, what are we going to do about that leech? I am assuming we are not going to let him just get away with hurting our little sister?" Embry spoke up, almost in a growl.

"No, we will not be letting him get away with it. If we don't get to him first, I am betting anything he will come after Alexys. He was using her to get to us, he will still be wanting his revenge, even more so now." Sam responded.

We had learnt a few things about vampires over the last five years, and one of them was they fight to the death. Especially when it came to their mates. And they could be sadistic motherfuckers.

"So what's the plan then?"

"The plan is to speak to the Cullen's, see if they have ever heard of this leech, Ayden. Then go from there. We need to know as much about him as we can, we really need to ask Alexys a bit more about him but that will have to wait, she has gone through enough for now. We will have to give it a few days, but no more than that or he might come looking for her. I want her watched over at all times. Paul, you are going shopping with them tomorrow. She feels safe around you. Infact, I think we should all go tomorrow, under the pretence that we need to get the decorating stuff. Depending on what year of school she is in we can get a wolf in all of her classes. We will sort that out when she has done the tests."

I was ecstatic I got to spend the day with Lexy tomorrow, even if her big brothers were going to be there as well.

Suddenly there was an ear splitting scream come from upstairs.

"Lexy!" I raced ahead of the others and up the stairs, desperate to save my imprint from whatever was hurting her.

I kicked her door open and what I saw almost broke my heart.

Lexy had kicked the covers off her and was drenched in sweat kicking and hitting at an invisible foe. She was having a nightmare.

The others came barrelling into the room as I was climbing onto her bed with her, wrapping my self around her whispering words of comfort in her ear.

Emily came upstairs behind us and pulled the other two out of the room, closing the door and leaving me to comfort Lexy as she fell softly back to sleep.

ALEXY'S POV

I was walking through the woods surrounding La Push, my hand resting on the furry back of Paul in his wolf form.

_We were taking a walk after having a picnic on the beach._

_Suddenly thunder and lightening crashed over our heads as the heavens opened. It had been sunny a minute ago._

_I cowered against Paul as another bolt of lightening hit a tree just ahead of us, sending it crashing to the ground._

"_I hear thunder, I hear thunder, hark don't you?" Came a whisper from within the trees._

_Paul took a defensive position in front of me, growling into the trees. _

"_Who's afraid of the big, bad, wolf? Ha ha ha ha ha" Came the reply to his growls._

_Out of the shadow of the trees walked a dripping wet, pale-white skinned vampire._

"_Ayden."_

_Just the word whispered from my lips was enough to send Paul into a furious frenzy._

_He leapt forward towards the vampire, his teeth barred, foam falling from his mouth._

"_No! Paul!" I screamed, my fear finally breaking through the surface._

_The vampire and the wolf impacted with each other, teeth biting and hands ripping at each other. The sound of metal being torn and flesh being ripped drowned out the sound of thunder overhead._

_And as soon as it began, the fight stopped, the vampire standing over the torn and bloody body of the wolf._

"_Noooo…Paul!"_

_My legs gave way under me, and Ayden stalked towards me like a lion stalking his prey. _

"_I told you I will find you, I will always find you." Then he launched himself at me, as I screamed for my dead soul mate._


End file.
